New Hope
by kmfc17
Summary: It starts from Desire. Addison and Alex's moment of passion leaves them with an unexpected surprise, but it is not just about dealing with their relationship but much more dangerous situations. ADDEX
1. Chapter 1

This is a little story that came to my mind about Addison and Alex just because I love them as a couple. It will involve other characters but the main focus will be on them and their relationship. This starts after that fateful episode where Alex tells Addie he's not his boyfriend and goes on to follow my imagination from there on. I really hope you like it.

P.S. I don't own any of these characters or their story even if I wish I did.

* * *

Addison couldn't believe herself. Did I just have sex with Karev? Alex Karev the intern who is almost as bad a manwhore as Mark Sloan? Yes I did and a part of me can't help but feel good about it, because even if I try to deny it working along his side these past months has brought us closer. I have started to see Alex in a different way. He wasn't the obnoxious intern who hated the vagina squad; no he was showing his a caring side. Now I can see Alex's potential as doctor, and I can see how much he cares as a human being. Now all I have to do is get out of this on call room and face him again and who knows maybe this will be the start of a different type of relationship, one that has nothing to do with Derek.

So I walk the halls of Seattle Grace with appearing as confident as ever and really hoping I don't bump into Callie before I get to see Alex again because I know she will start asking questions that I don't have the answers to. He's not in the interns' locker room or at the nurse station, I look in NICU but he's not there either. After looking around the hospital for another hour I give up. He must have left, I feel a little disappointed that I won't be able to talk to him today but I resign myself to have to wait until tomorrow. I guess I am lucky in a sense because just as I am heading towards the exit I see him in the lobby, sitting with open books around him and a pen in his mouth, I can tell he is studying for his exam and I can't help but feel proud of him. I take a deep breath and I approach him.

"Hey Alex"

"Dr. Montgomery" I am a little shocked at the professional greeting but I guess we are in the hospital and let's be real there is always a noise nurse or intern lurking around trying to find the latest piece of gossip

"How's the studying coming?"

"Good"

"If you want we can head back to my hotel room and I can help you study"

"No thanks"

"I know a pretty good technique for releasing stress before a test"

"No thank you"

"Oh well I guess I'll see you tomorrow after your exam. I know you'll do great" I am disappointed at his attitude and a little mad too, but I let it go because I can understand the stress that exams can bring. So I get up from the chair I had taken in front of him

"Listen Dr. Montgomery, what happened today was great and all but you are not my girlfriend. I am not interested in a girlfriend now or anytime in the near future. You know it was just some release that we needed. Now we can go back to working together as if nothing happened right?"

I can't believe those words just came through his mouth. I am glad I have years of practice at keeping an impartial face because otherwise he would see the tears that I am trying to contain. I am pissed, but not so much at him as I am pissed at myself for being so stupid to believe something other than sex could happen between me and Alex. So I laugh, I laugh loud, so that I don't cry, because I won't cry in front of him, I will not give him that power over me. He's looking at me like I am crazy, and I suppose I do look a little crazy.

"Alex I wasn't suggesting we have a relationship. What gave you that impression? And with an intern? Do you really think I would lower my standards like that?" I see that he's hurt by my words but I don't care because he hurt me too and I want him to feel bad. "I was only suggesting a little more release but if you don't want don't worry I am sure Mark will be more than happy to take your place and meet my needs, after all he isn't known as McSteamy for no reason. Goodnight Alex, keep studying."

I stride out of the hospital with my head high, not caring if anyone heard my little speech. I reach my car and I drive to the hotel in auto pilot. I get into my room and get ready for a shower. Is not until I am there under the steaming water that I start crying, crying because I am hurt, crying because I am stupid, just crying because I can't believe it hurts this much, had I fallen in love with Alex Karev and didn't know it? Is this why it hurts so much? I don't want to answer my own questions.

After what feels like an eternity I get out of the shower and head to bed. My head hurts and my eyes are swollen so I take a couple of pain killers and close my eyes hoping that sleep will come soon. I swear to myself that I will be fine, I will walk into Seattle Grace tomorrow with my head high and I will be the best doctor I can be, screw Alex Karev, he is not going to dictate my life or my actions.

_7 weeks later_

Addison sat in her office looking at the papers in her hand. Pregnant, I can't be pregnant. Naomi said I was barren, how could I be pregnant? I know how, it is because of Karev, his sperm knows no boundaries or obstacles. Dam it, just when I thought I was forgetting about that idiot this happens. I spent a nice vacation in California with Naomi and Sam forgetting about him, I come back and he's with Stevens so I am surprised and hurt, I can't deny I cried but I got over it. I still can't see them together without feeling a stabbing pain in the heart but I can at least work with him and be a professional. But now everything is screwed up again. Do I tell him? I guess there's no point in telling him; he said he wasn't interested in a relationship, even if he is in one with Stevens, let alone being a father. Oh god, what do I do? I know one thing for certain I am not aborting this baby.

I put the papers in a drawer and get back to work, with my luck of course as soon as I get to the nurses' station to get a patient's chart Alex is there.

"Dr. Montgomery are you okay?"

Oh god, did he know? No he couldn't know, I did the exam under a Jane Doe, he must be referring to something else. "Why wouldn't I be Dr. Karev?" Ever since that night I have never referred to him by his first name again.

"You just look pale" he smirks as if not to give it any importance

"I am perfectly fine, let's go see Mrs. McCullen" I got right back to business because that is the only things I can handle right now. I don't know what is going to happen next in my life but I guess I will figure it out after all I am Addison Forbes Montgomery.

Somewhere is the outsides of Seattle

"Are you sure this will be enough?"

"Believe me Fred; this baby here has enough power to burn that Seattle Grace to the ground"

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. Do you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your comments and reviews. I love it when I see people like to read my stories. Here is the next chapter. I am very excited with this story and I hope everyone likes it as well. Enjoy this chapter and review.

* * *

Alex couldn't believe his luck, or in this case lack of. First he got stuck in the pit with Cristina of all people. Then when he finally gets to leave but he can't find Addison, damn it, no calling her Addison, she is Dr. Montgomery, your mentor and attending. But he can't stop thinking about her and that's the problem. He started hanging out with Izzie more hoping to get Addison out of his mind, because as much as he thought he cared for Izzie it didn't compare to what he felt that day in the on call room with Addison, or whenever he saw her, and it scared him. Rebecca had told him about her wanting the type of guy who would do barbeques and the whole picket fence thing, and that wasn't him. Alex Karev did not barbeque, so he stepped back the only way he knew how to, and that was by being a complete jerk. So he told her she wasn't his girlfriend but what he wasn't expecting was her laughing in his face and basically telling him she was going to sleep with Sloan. Alex wanted to run after her and show her that she didn't need Sloan but he didn't. Then she goes to California and he got scared, scared that he wasn't going to see her again, so he got drunk and to his surprise he woke up next to Izzie. Since that day she just seems to spend time with him and he doesn't mind because she's a friend and that's all. But Addison came back, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her red hair that one morning, and she was all professional with him, so he was too and everything was going as well as it could, at least until last week.

Since last Thursday she had been in a bitchy mood and he didn't know what to do about it. She seemed to stare at him at some moments with such hatred in her eyes that it scared him. It hadn't affected her as a doctor, she was actually kinder and sweeter to her patients if that was even possible. But it had affected their working relationship, she was now sending him to do insignificant runs, and today she didn't even ask for him, as if she didn't want to work with him anymore or even have him near herself. But he didn't care, he was persistent and he didn't like working the pit, he wanted back in on the surgeries and he was going to tell her. After looking for her for a good thirty minutes he finally found her getting out of an OR with her scrubs still on.

"Dr. Montgomery I need to speak to you" she didn't even turn to look at me, in fact she kept walking at a fast pace.

"Not now Karev"

"Yes it has to be now. I want to know why I have been banned from the OR" she keeps walking, but I run to get in front of her.

"Karev I said not now" she didn't realize I was in front of her until she bumped into me, I was mad and ready for a fight but then she raised her head I was speechless. "Please not now" she said in a whisper, her eyes were red, I could see the tears trying to escape and her struggle to keep them inside "Please Alex not now. We'll talk later" and so I moved, I don't know if it was because of the pleading in her eyes or because for the first time in two months she called me Alex. And she practically ran past me and into her office. I wanted to follow her so bad, I wanted to know why she was crying and comfort her, I wanted, no I needed to make sure she was okay, but I didn't. I just stood while the minutes passed.

"Alex. Alex you there! I have been trying to get your attention for a good five minutes" It was Izzie, with that quirky smile on her face. "Alex are you even listening to me?"

"Iz I am not in the mood now"

"Alex what's wrong with you? I am just trying to tell you about my patient with the weird smile"

"Izzie I don't care about your patient"

"What's gotten into you? You're being a bigger asshole than your usual" Alex was surprised it wasn't like Izzie to talk to him like that, but he really didn't feel like talking to her so he just left in the opposite direction of Addison's office. He needed to find something to do to get his mind off Addison, even if it meant going to the pit to clean up vomit.

So that's where Dr. Bailey found him a couple of hours later, in the middle of suturing a guy who had gotten in a bar fight.

"Karev I need to talk to you"

"Yes Dr. Bailey" I had no need to get on her bad side today

"I need you to work tonight"

"But I've been here since the morning"

"And you're going to be here until tomorrow morning. Is that a problem?"

"No Dr. Bailey"

"Good" and with that she left. I swear that woman can make anyone do her bidding. Great now he only have about 16 hours of work left.

He finished doing the sutures and kept on working on more patients with very boring problems. The next time he checked his watch it was close to 9:00pm and so he decided to head to the cafeteria, after all it was going to be a long night with what looked like nothing to do. He regretted it as soon as he stepped in there though because he came face to face with Sloan. Oh how he hated that man, just the thought of him and Addison in bed made him want to kill him.

"Dr. Karev have you seen Addison?" Alex hadn't even realized that Sloan had walked towards him and was now standing beside him

"No Dr. Sloan, I am not working with Dr. Montgomery today"

"Well if you do see her let me know" he seemed genuinely worried "actually don't let me know, just make sure she's all right" okay now there's something wrong here because Sloan would never trust me to look after his coffee, let alone Addison. Something was going on here and I intended on finding out exactly what. Now all I had to do was find Addison and make her talk, yeah that wasn't going to be easy.

I went to grab a sandwich, but just then my pager went off, the E.R. I was pleasantly surprised when I got there and found Addison working on a pregnant woman

"About time you got here Karev"

"Yeah well, I didn't know I was in your service today"

"Stop being a wiseass and get to work. 29 years old female, 32 weeks pregnant in car accident. Hook up the fetal monitor" well at least she was back in bitchy mode, this I could handle, even if I still needed to talk to her, at least we were working together. "The baby is in distress, we need to get her into an OR and do a C-Section. "

From this moment on things started moving so fast that Alex lost track of time, they were able to save that woman and her baby, even though the baby had some complications and had to stay in NICU for a couple of days for observation. After that one of their patients pregnant with twins had gone into labor and they had to get right on that, thankfully both babies and the mom came out without any complications. Now four and a half hours later Alex found Addison sitting on the floor outside the NICU with her eyes closed. She looked exhausted.

"We make a good team don't we?" it was my cocky way of getting her to start talking

"Yes we do. You Dr. Karev have become quite good at this" she was smiling, a small tire smile, but a smile nonetheless

"It was all thanks to my mentor" I gave her an Alex smile, but this just seemed to make her sad, she looked away as if all of the sudden she couldn't stand to look at me. But this was my in and I wasn't going to lose this opportunity to find out why I wasn't being allowed in surgeries. "If you say I am good then why have you been keeping me out of the OR?"

"Is complicated Karev"

"Really, cause I think is quite simple"

"Okay, so tell me exactly why is it you think I am keeping you out of the OR"

"Because of what happened between us, is like your way of punishing me" there I said it, and immediately I could see the anger radiating from her.

"Oh, that's what you think? That is how low you think of my professionalism? Well I got news for you Karev," she paused and for a moment I thought she was going to slap me or kiss me because our faces were so close but she didn't, instead she kept on talking "the only reason I have kept you out of the OR is to give you the opportunity to work in some of the other specialties, I don't want you to rush in making your decision about your specialty, I know how difficult it is to decide. So you see Alex, in the end I was just looking out for you."

Now I am mad, who does she think she is to make me feel bad "Well I didn't ask you to look out for me"

"You're right you didn't in fact you did the opposite you basically told me to get lost from your life, to stay away was much as possible and I should have, and from now on I will."

She got up from the floor and I did the same. Thankfully there were not a lot of people around at this time of the night to witness our little outburst. She started to walk away but then turned back and did something I wasn't expecting, she kissed me. It was a kiss full of anger and lust, but a kiss that left me breathless.

Her face was red, really red "That is so you know what you are missing" and she started walking away. Well I wasn't going to stand for that, who did this woman think she was a god. So I went after her, I almost had to run to catch up with her I was amazed of how quickly she walked. I ended up following her to her office and just as I was about to start screaming at her, I felt the ground shake, I tried to grab something to hold on to, but everything seemed to be shaking. My eyes reached Addison's and she was scared, I tried walking towards her but it seemed like the whole hospital was collapsing onto us. Her eyes, full of worry was the last thing I saw before something hit my head and all turned black.

* * *

Well no you've read the chapter, so don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing. I have the next chapter all done and as soon as I get at least 10 reviews I'll update again. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are wonderfull. Thank you once again for all the reviews. They are the greatest gift to a writer (not that I am a writer, I just do it for fun). Here is the next chapter. I really hope everyone is liking this story as much as I am. I am almost done with the next chapter, so as soon as I see some nice and encouraging reviews I will update again (I know there is nothing more frustrating than hanging on for more chapters in a story). Remember I don't own any of the characters and all the mistakes are mine. Enjoy

* * *

Alex didn't know how long he was unconscious, but when he opened his eyes he couldn't see anything. He closed them and opened them again, letting them get adjusted to the darkness. He had a terrible headache and his body ached all over but he didn't believe anything was broken. Now he could distinguish things around the room a little better. He was in Addison's office, Addison! Alex couldn't believe how he momentarily forgot about her. He tried squinting his eyes to find her amount the fallen pieces of concrete walls, the dust, and different objects that were in his way. All of the sudden he saw a what looked like a human being a feet away from him, it had to be her. He crawled towards her, praying silently that she was okay.

"Addison, Addison, come on open your eyes for me" he now had her in his arms, but she was still unresponsive. He couldn't see any obvious serious injuries other than scratches in her legs and arms. "Addison come on, wake up" he brushed her hair from her face, which was now covered in dust, she started coughing so he got her in a sitting position with her back resting on his chest.

Addison felt disoriented, the last thing she remembered was kissing Alex and then running to her office, and now she was in his arms, but everything had changed around her. Her office was destroyed and everything was dark, her only comfort was that she wasn't alone, Alex was there holding her "Alex what happened?"

She had now stopped coughing but Alex refused to let go of her, so he just held her there "I don't know, I think I felt the ground shaking and then it was like the walls were collapsing on us, something hit my head.."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She was worried she hadn't even though about asking if he was injured

"I'm fine, don't worry. How about you?"

"Fine" they stayed quiet for a few minutes, neither one knowing what to say, each one silently speculating what could have happened and what to do.

It was finally Alex who broke the silence "We need to get out of this office and find a way out that's the only way we'll find out what happened. Plus there are probably injured people and they'll need our help"

Despite the situation Addison felt her heart well in pride at his words, he was now a doctor and she was so proud of him. She just nodded and he started getting up, cautiously.

"Addison, just take my hand, we have to get closer to where the patients are, this area here is all offices and I doubt many doctors were in their offices at this hour of the night" she was now on her feet, holding Alex's hand like it was her lifeline. She didn't know how without wording her questions he knew what she needed to hear. She was worried, she didn't hear anything, there were patients in the hospital and doctors, there had to be people alive inside the hospital.

He sensed her anxiety and squeezed her hand making her look at his eyes. "We'll get out of here okay, I promise"

They started making their way through what was left of the hospital; Alex didn't know what to think. The small hall leading out of the offices area was almost destroyed; there were parts where they had to crawl because what was acting as a ceiling didn't give them a lot of options. He just hoped that not the whole hospital was like this.

After a little while of walking and crawling they finally saw a little light. Alex wanted to fasten the pace but Addison seemed so tire that they were actually going slower. He never let go of her hand and was constantly questioning if she was okay, to which he only got nods.

They finally got to one of the main areas of the hospital. The power was out, only the emergency lights were working, some windows were shattered but it seemed that whatever had caused the part of the hospital they were at collapse hadn't really affected this area, . There were a lot of doctors running around with flashlights, and patients being moved in gurneys, and Alex couldn't help but wonder why the emergency generator hadn't kicked in.

They immediately turned into doctor mode. Alex grabbed a flashlight from a nurse's desk and set on to find some information, never letting go of Addison's hand.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked a nurse who was in the process of moving a patient

"We don't know exactly, apparently a bomb went off in the east wing. We were ordered to get every single patient out of the hospital. I think they are being transferred to other hospitals, for now we just have to take them to the first floor, but its taking some time because the elevators are down"

Alex nodded and turned to Addison. "You okay to help out"

"Yeah, I am going to the NICU to help there, the batteries on the machines are not going to last long, we need to get those babies into another hospital, or at least somewhere with electricity" she grabbed a flashlight and started heading towards NICU when she noticed Alex was behind her

"What are you doing?"

"Going with you"

"Why"

"Because whether you like it or not Dr. Montgomery this is the specialty I choose, therefore I need to look out for those babies?"

She couldn't believe how stubborn he could be "Very well"

There were three nurses in the NICU moving the babies, as soon as she walked inside she let her presence known and took charge "listen I want the babies in the ventilator machines to be the first ones moved. Make sure they are relocated immediately. Start moving those; I will mark the rest of the incubators to let you know which babies need to go first. Come on people we have babies to save."

Everyone started moving following her orders including Alex, there were 36 babies in NICU out of which 16 had already been moved. Addison kept monitoring them and making sure the sickest ones were moved first.

She was now examining baby Analise McFarley, 29 week preemie, she would be in the next group to go when a sudden pain in her abdomen made her double over and made her so dizzy that she collapsed. She expected to hit the concrete ground but instead found herself in strong arms, Alex's arms.

"Addison what's wrong?"

The sudden pain was passing and she was able to talk "I am fine"

"You sure don't look fine, you're white as a sheet and you just collapsed. Were you injured back in your office and didn't tell me anything"

"No Alex, I wasn't." she was trying to keep him from getting worried but in reality she was scared to death, she was afraid she would lose her baby. Alex could give her a quick ultrasound in one of the machines that still had battery, but how to tell him in the middle of a crisis that she was pregnant with his baby. No that just wasn't a good idea, she was feeling better now, maybe it was just anxiety and the physical exertion that caused the pain, she silently prayed that her baby was fine

"Addison, maybe you should just get out of here and I'll take care of the babies" but of course she didn't want to; Alex couldn't believe how pig headed this woman was. She almost gave him a heart attack when he saw her falling to the floor. But now, she had gotten up without his help and was now instructing the nurses on the next three babies to take, it didn't go past him how she kept on supporting herself from the incubators, so he was determined to keep an eye on her even if she didn't want him to.

"Okay Addison, all the babies are out, now we need to get you out of here. Don't think for a second to tell me you are fine because you're not, you can barely stand on our feet" he didn't want to yell at her. He didn't intend to but that was exactly how it came out. "So come on" he went to put her arm around her waist to support her but she wouldn't move

"Alex I can't leave" he was about to protest when she added "not yet"

"What do you mean? I am telling you, you must have hit your head back in your office because something is off. But you know what lady; I am tired of doing your bidding. Now I am going to get you out of this hospital even if I have to carry you out." And that's exactly what he did, he swoop her into his arms and started walking.

"Alex, please I need your help" that got him to stop, she was grabbing onto his scrubs hard and he could feel the tears coming off her face. Then in a second she tensed and gasped as if feeling pain "Please Alex I need you to give me an ultrasound"

"A what? Ultrasound? That's crazy why would you need an ultrasound unless you are …. pregnant. Addison are you pregnant?"

She felt terror, now he knew, he knew she was pregnant, now he would probably run, like he always did because after all a baby entails responsibility, which he didn't like to take. But now was not the moment to think about that, now she needed him to make sure her baby was okay "Yes, I am. And I am having cramps and I just need to know my baby is okay, please Alex" the last part was more of a plead than anything else. He just nodded and started walking towards one of the exam rooms he knew had an ultrasound machine.

His mind was in turmoil, he didn't know what to think. She was pregnant, Addison was going to have a baby, a baby of Sloan, just the thought burn his soul. He felt her tense again and figure she had another cramp so he fastened his pace, no matter what he felt the need to comfort her because he loved her. "It's going to be all right, I promised" and he kissed her forehead.

They finally reached the room, Alex placed her carefully in the exam table, and he turned the machine on, thanking everyone who was listening that it still had some power left. He carefully lifted her blouse to apply the gel; his heart skipped a beat when he noticed the barely noticeable roundness of her stomach that wasn't there before. He then met her eyes, they were full of anguish and fear, he squeezed her hand but didn't say anything, he couldn't find words.

The ultrasound machine was ready, he started the exam with his right hand, while his left hand never let go of hers. Both their eyes were now glued to the screen, after what seemed like an eternity the sound of a heartbeat filled the silent room.

She brought her hand to her mouth and made a sound that sounded like a mixture of a cry and a laugh, "It's okay right?"

Alex didn't know why she was asking him, after all she was the specialist and he was just a student, but he thought she needed reassurance. "Yeah, everything looks fine. The cramps were probably due to stress, overworking and the recent scare we went through back in your office." He let go of her hand for a moment to point at the screen "see there, that's your baby"

She sat up in the exam table and took his hand into her "Alex is your baby too"

* * *

I hoped everyone liked the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions (I take them very seriously). Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

I cannot stop thanking you for all the reviews, they inspire me to write. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears, she was probably messing with him. Alex was sure she hit her head, because certainly she didn't just say that this was his baby too.

"Is your baby too" Addison knew it was a mistake confessing it to him but she couldn't help it, and now there was no backing out.

He let go of her hand and took a step back "That's not possible we were only together that once time"

"Oh for crying out loud you better than anyone knows that one time is all it takes"

"Yeah okay that's true, but how do you know is my baby and not Sloan's? I mean after all that day you did say basically that you were going to go find him and screw him."

If he would have been closer she would have slapped him "You are such an asshole"

"Yeah, I might be an asshole, but I am right, aren't I? You screwed Sloan and who knows who else and now you don't know who is the father but you thought to blame it on me because I am the lowly intern right?" he was being hard, too hard on her but he didn't know what else to say so he just spitted out insults even though his heart was breaking because he was hurting her.

Addison was speechless, how could he say those things to her! Tears where slowly escaping her eyes even though she was trying to keep them from spilling out, she didn't want to look weak in front of him. She wiped the gel and pulled down her shirt. She didn't need to spend any more time with him.

He saw her getting ready to leave and his heart broke a little more, he expected her to insult him and hit him but she was crying, silently crying. He couldn't take seeing her like that, and yet there he stood, doing nothing as she pulled down her shirt and got up from the exam table. He could see the tears falling down her face and her hand wiping them away, no matter what Alex would always admire her strength. As soon as she got on her two feet however, he saw how dizzy she became and held her by her waist to make sure she didn't fall, she was trying to fight him and get free of his grasp but he wouldn't let her. "Stop, it. Let me help you"

"Why? So you can keep insulting me. No thank you. Let me go"

"Addison, let me help you. If not for you do it for the baby"

"Oh you mean for Mark's baby. No I am sorry I forgot it could be anyone's baby because after all I am whore who goes around sleeping with any man she sees right?"

"Stop it, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things" that seemed to calm her a little bit " I know it was horrible to say. I don't think you're a whore. But you got to admit that night you told me you were going off to find Sloan and sleep with him"

Addison couldn't dispute that "But I didn't"

He still had his arms wrapped around her waist with her back against him so he couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was still crying. Was it possible that this could really be his baby? He was scared, scared that he was going to be a father, because after all what did he know about being a father? Nothing. But surprisingly enough he was more scared that it wouldn't be his baby. Wasn't that crazy.

Addison must have thought his silence meant he wanted and explanation so she offered one "That night I went to the hotel room and slept alone. I haven't had sex since then, so you see I am 100% sure this is your baby."

"When did you find out?"

"About a week and a half ago"

"Is that why you've been in a bitchy mood?" She chuckled at that, he knew she would

"I guess I have been in a bitchy mood. Sorry about that"

"Its okay, is not so different than your usual self"

She turned around and lightly hit him on the chest but with a little smile on her face "Hey I resent that"

"I know" they were now face to face. He wiped the tears from her face and smiled "I am sorry" she just nodded in response "you feeling better?"

"A little"

"I think we need to get out of this hospital. You need to be examined in another hospital with working equipment to make sure everything is fine and the you need to take a shower and rest and then we need to talk"

"Alex I am more than capable of handling this baby myself. I don't need anything from you. I just thought you should know"

"I think we should leave this conversation for when you're feeling better seeing as how our conversations always end up in loud arguments" she nodded and that's how Alex knew she wasn't feeling good at all because she would never let him have the last word, she was after all a world renounce surgeon and he was just an intern. "Let's go then" she made a move to walk on her own but he wouldn't let go, so they started walking towards the stairs with Alex's arm around her waist.

The first thing she realized when they got out of the exam room was how quiet the hospital was. Everyone on that floor must have been evacuated by now. They slowly made their way to the stairs, only stopping twice when a pain hit her. She was still worried about the baby but at least she knew it could wait until she got out of this hospital and to another where a proper exam could be done.

They were almost to the second floor when the door opened to reveal a man with a ski mask and a machine gun in his hands. At first he didn't seem to have notice them since he was looking down at the first floor. Without uttering a word Alex and Addison started going back towards the third floor hoping to get out of this man's sight, but it was impossible.

"You too, stop right there or I'll shoot you" his voice was deep and his tone determined. Both doctors turned around slowly "put your hands where I can see them and slowly come down to me"

They did as they were told. Alex kept looking at Addison and back at the masked man. This was the last thing the needed "Hey man, we are not doing anything. We are just doctors heading for the exit you know?"

"Doctors, even better. Shut up and keep walking" They reached the level the man was in, he searched them both and seemed happy not to find anything. He opened the door he had come through and pushed them inside

"Hey easy man" Alex knew they were in trouble. This man had no intention of letting them go. He looked over at Addison but her face didn't tell him anything. The only indication she gave of any type of feeling were sudden intakes of breath, which he knew it meant she was in pain. Damn it, he hated feeling so helpless. "Where are you taking us?"

"To be with some fellow colleagues of yours. And shut up; follow your lady doctor's example" Alex decided it was best to do what he said. There was no reason to aggravate this man. They finally reached the main conference room. There were three more man with similar ski masks and guns. They were ushered into the back of the conference room where he could see several other people sitting in the floor "sit down and don't speak." They did as they were told, almost without looking at each other. Upon a closer look Alex recognized two nurses from the fifth floor, Dr. Brown from ortho, an older man he didn't recognize and Izzie. Alex couldn't believe it, Izzie was in here too, being held hostage.

This had just turned into the worse day of her life, not only did her office collapsed on top of her but now she was being held hostage by man who she was sure had some ill intentions. But she knew in these types of situations you couldn't show fear, it gave them the advantage over you. So even though she was terrified and wanted to have the reassuring feeling that Alex's touch provided her she moved away when he tried to touch her, who knows they might use it against them. She looked over to her right to look at the rest of the staff and felt horrible because she knew each one of them, including a scared looking Izzie Stevens.

The minutes went by and all they did was sit. All four men walked around the room without saying a word. Each one armed and with deadly looks in their faces. After what seemed like an eternity the taller one took out of a cell phone from his pocket and said "It's time" the other three nodded and the one with the phone approached the group on the floor "You should know that we are responsible for the bomb that went off earlier in this hospital. We have more devices ready to be detonated. There is another group of hostages somewhere else in the building, most of them a sick people who need medical attention as soon as possible. I am going to need one of you to help along with the negotiations and if all our demands are met no one else needs to get hurt. Don't try anything funny because my man will not hesitate to put a bullet in your brain. Like I said, we have enough hostages. Now, you come with me" he pointed at Izzie.

She didn't get up, as If she was in shock. The man kept repeating for her to get up and grew aggravated since she didn't move. "Stupid woman, I said get up" when she didn't move an inch he got close to her and slapped her.

"Stop" Alex couldn't take it anymore. He was now standing in front of the man "Can't you see she's in shock. Leave her alone" the man didn't pay attention to him and kept on trying to get a response out of Izzie. Alex didn't back down and was about to hit the man when another one of the gunman approached him and hit him in the head with the back of his gun making him crumble to the floor. He obviously cared a lot about Stevens to risk his safety for her and she couldn't ignore that.

Addison was about to cry out for Alex, but it was too late he was already on the floor unconscious, she couldn't let them kill him and that was going to happen unless she did something. So she got up from her spot on the floor, holding on to the wall for balance until the room wasn't spinning around her anymore. "Please stop. That poor girl is in shock and won't move even if you kill her. I'll help with the negotiations. They will listen to me more than her, she is just an intern and I am an attending. Please" the tall man seemed to be thinking about it and for that she was grateful. She had no idea what she was going to do later but at least she prevented him from getting so frustrated with Stevens as to cause him to kill her.

"Why would you be more convincing?"

"I am an attending here. I will help you. Just please leave her alone" she didn't know how she managed to sound so secure, but she did

"Very well, and what's your name?" he moved away from Izzie and towards her, if the wall wasn't behind her she would have taken a step back because the man was menacing.

"Addison Montgomery. Dr. Addison Montgomery"

"Very well Dr. follow me"

Addison did as told, but couldn't help to look back. She saw Alex's unconscious figured on the floor and couldn't help be feel that this was the last time she would see him.

* * *

Just hit the review button and let me know your thoughts. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay. I know you guy's don't want to hear my excuses so I won't tell them, but I want to tell you I will finish this fic (I know how frustrating is to be left hanging) and the good news is that I already have two more chapter done so as soon as I get some reviews I will post the next one. Once again thank you to all that reviewed. I love that everyone is liking this fic so please keep reviewing.

* * *

This was not his day, and this terrible headache he had proved it. Damn it, did they have to hit him in the head. Well at least he wasn't dead, that was a plus. Alex slowly opened his eyes; the situation was pretty much the same since the last time he had looked around the room. He slowly got himself in a sitting position working hard to ignore the throbbing pain in his head.

"Are you okay Dr. Karev?" it was one of the nurses asking him in a hushed tone. He just nodded, deciding talking might call the attention of the gunman. All of the sudden he remembered the man trying to get Izzie so he raised his head to look for her and was relieved to find her sitting in the same spot as before looking just as lost. He immediately turned to his head to his right to see how Addison was but there was no one there.

His face must have shown his desperation and confusion because the nurse offered "After they knocked you unconscious she offered to help them so they would leave Dr. Stevens and you alone"

Damn it, why did she have to play the hero? Just like when the patient with the poisonous blood was in OR and she went in there risking her life she was doing it again. She did it to save Izzie, damn Addison why couldn't she just sit down and be a quiet, no she couldn't be quiet. "How long was I out?"

"About ten minutes"

"Have they said anything?" he motioned towards the three gunman but the nurse shook his head.

Great, now Alex felt even more helpless than before. What was he going to do?

Another ten minutes passed and not a sound could be heard in the room. Alex was growing desperate, just then he heard footsteps approaching. Addison walked into the room and he blew a breath he didn't know he had been holding, the tall gunman behind her with his gun aimed at her back. He ushered her to sit back where she was sitting before and she did was told but not without giving him a look that could kill. Alex almost laughed, even in a situation like this she could never be a docile person, she had to rebel.

He made eye contact with her, silently asking if she was okay. She simply nodded, but when she brushed her hair out of her face he could see a dark bruise forming

He went to touch it and asked "What happened?"

She pushed his hand away "Nothing, a matter of different opinions"

He didn't know why but she seemed mad at him. He looked over their captors one more time to find them secretly talking. Good that gave him time to talk with her, and he thought talk only because he couldn't yell at her or he would. "Are you crazy, why did you offer to go with him? He could have killed you"

"Well he didn't" she couldn't believe he was mad; for god's sake she had save his life and Izzie's, his girlfriend.

"But he could have. You need to think. Did you even think about the baby"

She was ashamed that he hadn't really thought about it but she wasn't about to admit it to him "Don't be bringing my baby into this when half an hour ago you were even denying it was yours. Anyways I thought you would be thankful, after all you risked your life for your girlfriend and I just helped you" she almost spit at him with her last words.

"My girlfriend?" he was confused "Izzie is not my girlfriend, we are just friends. I was helping a friend the same way I would have helped you. But you don't allow yourself to be helped because you are too stubborn."

"Me stubborn, please Alex don't get me started." She had more to say but was silenced by the deathly look of the leader who had his gun aimed at them

"Dr. Montgomery this isn't a social club so SHUT THE HELL UP or do we need another reminder of what happens when you disobey my orders"

Addison swallowed hard and met his eyes without any fear, while on the inside she was petrified. This could very well be the last day of her life.

"Excellent, silence I like. But don't get too comfortable if your boss doesn't call back in 20 minutes we are going to take another little trip" he was turning his back on them when Alex threw himself at the man to try and disarm him

"You are not taking her anywhere" but of course his years as a wrestler were no match to one automatic gun, let alone three. But he didn't care he kept struggling with the man until he heard a gunshot and then a horrible pain exploded on his arm. He had to fight to stay conscious, but his hold on his captor slipped and he was easily pushed to the floor with a now bleeding arm. Even though he was down the man felt the need to hit him on the face as well

"That out to teach you. Next time a gun is fired at you, you won't survive so count yourself lucky"

Addison was in shock, within a few second everything had turned into chaos with Alex now on the floor bleeding. She quickly moved closer to him. She ripped part of his scrubs and made a tourniquet in his arm to stop the blood loss. He looked pale but was alert and that was good but now she was more scared that ever.

"You don't have to worry I've had worse okay?" he must have sensed her distress and was prompt in making his situation better than it was

"Oh Alex" her hand slowly traced his face, he caught it with his hand and kissed it

"It'll be okay. I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Does it hurt?" she knew it was a stupid question but she still couldn't stop herself from asking

"Not a lot"

"Why did you do that it was stupid"

"He threatened you so I had to teach him a lesson"

Leave it to Alex to joke in a moment like this "I think he taught you a lesson" they were silent for a few minutes. He then squeezed her hand to make her look at him

"I am sorry"

"Why?"

"For everything. What I told you that day, what I said tonight!"

"Stop. We are going to get out of here so don't start talking crazy"

"I am not crazy and I won't regret anything I say because is true. That day I got scared, scared because when I made love to you it felt like never before. I realized I had fallen in love with you but I was scared shitless of being an asshole and screwing it up. You see Rebecca said she overheard you and Cally talking about a man who barbeques and I am not that type of person so I got scared and did what I always do, push the people I care away." He took a deep breath, the pain in his arm now combined with the pain in his head and the exhaustion from being up for over 24 hours was making him dizzy, but he needed to finish telling her what everything he meant to say. "When you went to California I got mad at you but mostly at myself because I was afraid you weren't going to come back, I was afraid I would never see you again. So I got drunk and woke up in Izzie's bed" She flinched at this but he didn't regret telling her. "But that was it, she is not my girlfriend. You see I can't stop thinking about you. I love you." Alex was glad he had gotten it all out, he felt relieved and inexplicably happy.

He was now just waiting for Addison to say something, but she just hit him in his good arm."Hey what's that for?"

"For being such a prick. You know how much time we could have saved ourselves?" she wanted to kiss him but the situation they were in made her refrain herself.

"Aren't you supposed to say something back to me?"

"I love you too you asshole"

This is one of the reasons why he loves her, even in the most desperate moments she makes him laugh and she doesn't put up with his crap.

"You know this means that our talk once we get out of here is going to take longer and is going to be much more serious"

"I know" she was about to tell him something else when the tall gunman approached them so she stopped talking and just looked at him.

"Dr. Montgomery you better start getting ready, your boss has 5 minutes left"

"I am ready" he smirked at her and moved to the front of the room.

Once he was out of earshot Alex turned to Addison "You have to stop that"

"What?"

"Stop confronting him"

"This coming from the man who just got shot for throwing himself at him"

He couldn't deny that "Still could you just do me a favor and please don't fight him" he said this with his sweetest voice and looking directly into her eyes. At this point he didn't really cared if he sounded lame in front of the rest of the people sitting beside him all he cared about was getting his point across to Addison

"You don't understand. He thinks just because he has the gun I need to bow in front of him" she knew he was right but it was hard accepting it.

"Addison, please just remember that he does have a gun and think about the baby okay?"

Damn it he had her there. "Okay I will do as he says"

"Good thank you" he squeezed her hand and closed his eyes. He was trying to stay awake but the pain was making it hard. He heard the footsteps approaching again and opened his eyes.

"Dr. Montgomery lets go" the gunman offered his hand to help her stand but she refused, she stood up by herself and followed him.

* * *

Hope everyone liked this chapter and remember as son as I get some reviews I will update.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell Dr. Webber that his time is up" he offered her the phone; she took it with hopes of getting this situation resolved.

"Richard he says your time is up, they want that money now"

"Addison, the money is ready. Is everyone okay?" she was shocked to say the least. The hospital was actually going to pay the ransom to these guys

"Some more than others" she had to keep her promise to Alex and stop making the gunman mad so she decided to omit the detail of Alex getting shot.

The gunman was growing anxious "quit the chit chat. Does he have my money or not?"

"He has your money"

"Very well, I'll take it from here" he grabbed the phone from her hands and started talking to Richard. Addison felt bad that Richard had to handle this but the man had asked for him specifically and didn't want to deal with the police. She tried to hear as much of his conversation as possible. He had requested a car on the back of the hospital with the money inside in 30 minutes. Good, she thought this was going to end soon, how was another issue.

She was once again taken to the conference room once he hanged up the phone. As soon as she entered her eyes went to Alex. He looked tired and in pain, she was worried about him. His eyes found hers and a silent question about her being okay was asked and answered by a subtle nod.

"Dr. Montgomery thank you for your assistance in this matter" and with these words he let her sit on the floor once again.

As soon as he walked away Alex turned to her "You okay?"

"Yes, I behaved like I promised"

He couldn't hide a little smile "What happened?"

"Richard said they are giving them money and they made arrangements for a getaway car in half an hour"

"Do you really think they are going to let them get away?"

"I don't know, but we'll know soon. How's the pain?"

"Bearable. How are you feeling?"

"Good" truth be told the cramps had lessen in frequency but not in intensity, but he had enough to worry about

For the next half an hour they just sat there, holding hands. They were both tired and in pain, but were taking comfort in one another. They were just waiting for their faith to be decided.

It was when they started seeing movement from the gunmen that they became more alert. Once again the boss came close and spoke directly to Addison. "Dr. Montgomery your services are required again"

"Why, I thought you got the money already"

"Do you think I'm stupid? If I just try to leave here they are going to kill us, but if we take a hostage they won't have a choice but let us leave."

"I won't go"

"Oh my good doctor, you have no choice"

"Take me" Alex was already trying to get up; there was no way they were going to take Addison

"You are no good to me; you are already bleeding to death"

"Very well, then take me. I won't give you any trouble and I am not dying just yet" Addison turned to where the voice came from, Dr. Andrew Hill, once one of the greatest neonatal surgeons, now a man close to retirement who was more a grandfather than a doctor was giving up his life for hers.

"Okay old man up" he got up with difficulty but with his head high. Addison couldn't help herself from reaching to him.

"Why Andrew?"

"Because, you my dear are just starting to live and this old man has already lived enough"

"Thank you" she said with tears in her eyes and kissed on the cheeks

"Enough. Let's go" the gunman was impatient. "As for the rest of you I would advise you to leave this damn hospital since there is a bomb going off in less than fifteen minutes" and with these words and a cynical laugh they closed the doors behind them leaving them alone.

About a minute later the nurses got up, as well as Dr. Brown and headed towards the doors. Izzie was still sitting, just rocking herself back and forth. Addison couldn't help but wonder if those men did something else to her. Alex and Addison moved towards Izzie to help her get up, she was like a rag doll that just went wherever she was led. They headed towards the stairs.

"We need to get out of here fast"

"Way to state the obvious Karev"

"Oh, please not even in this situation you'll stop fighting me" he said it pretending to be mad, but he really wasn't, because he loved her just like she was feisty as hell.

"That's just how I am"

"I know and I love you for it"

"Less talking and more moving" They were now approaching the first floor, before opening the door from the stairwell to the lobby Alex grabbed her by her arm, turned her towards him and kissed her. "What was that for?"

He shrugged but gave no further explanation. They were finally on the lobby; they could see the lights from the police cars outside. As soon as they crossed the doors they were approached by what seemed like Swat members.

"Listen there's another bomb set to detonate, everyone needs to move now" Alex repeated twice to the police officers

"We know, the people that came out in front of you told us, we are moving people already"

"They left through the back, they have a hostage, you need to get them" Addison was now the one providing the information.

"We have it under control Ms."

"It's Dr. Montgomery"

"Like I said, we have it under control doctor. Now please follow these officers they will take you somewhere safe"

They followed the officers along with Izzie. They couldn't see any of the hospital staff so they assumed they had been moved to a safe distance. There was an ambulance waiting, they were all ushered inside and the ambulance sped away from the hospital. There were no words spoken inside the ambulance. Izzie was laying down in the gurney; Alex and Addison were sitting on the side, holding hands, eyes closed; they were just too exhausted to do anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

Well this is almost the last chapter. There is just an epilogue left. I am so happy with all the reviews I have received so I want to thank you all for taking an ineterest and reading. The epilogue is half done but if there is anything you guys would like to see in there let me know, I am always open to suggestion. Please don't forget to review.

* * *

They arrived at Mercy a short while later. There were doctors approaching them to take care of their wounds. Addison realized just how bad they looked. They immediately approached Alex as he stepped off the ambulance holding his bleeding arm.

"Sir, please get on the gurney"

"I am a doctor at Seattle Grace, and I am fine to walk, I don't need to get in the gurney"

"Alex please" Addison pleaded with him

"Fine" he got in the gurney and the wheeled him in the ER to take care of his wound. Addison kept looking at him until he was out of sight. Then she noticed a doctor asking her if she was okay

"I am fine, just some cuts and bruises" she stepped aside so they could get to Izzie " she is a doctor as well, 27 years old, I don't believe she has any physical injuries but she is not responsive" the doctors took Izzie inside

"You should still get those cuts cleaned and maybe change into some scrubs Dr.. ?" the mercy doctor asked

"Dr. Montgomery, and yes I'll make sure to get these looked at, I just need to check on Dr. Karev first" the other doctor nodded and entered the hospital as well.

She followed and asked the nurse at the desk where to find Alex. She was directed to a trauma room, she hurried down the hall, anxious to see him, but when she arrived at his room she just stood on the door watching him. His shirt had been ripped off, his arm had been cleaned up, and it looked like he was giving the nurses a hard time. Suddenly he looked directly at hers through the glass and she blushed, how could a simple look from him make her flush? She didn't know. With a movement of his head he motioned her to go in and after a second she did.

"Are you harassing the nurses already Dr. Karev?"

"Only because they allowed it, I know if it was back at Settle Grace a certain doctor would make sure it didn't happen"

They both smiled and he took her hand with his good arm

"So what's the verdict?"

"Well the bullet is inside so they need to operate and take it out"

"It's a simple procedure, it'll probably only take about an hour, the recovery time depen…" she was silenced by him

"Addison, I am an intern, I may not be a world renowned surgeon but I do know the basics"

"I know"

The nurse approached "Dr. Karev we are taking you to surgery now. Would you like us to notify your family?"

"My family is right here" Addison smiled, bent down and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll be here when you get out"

"I know"

"Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"While I am out go get checked out?" he saw the hesitation in her eyes

"But I feel fine; I haven't had any cramps in a while"

"Addison, I won't go into that OR until you promise me"

"Fine, I promise you"

"Thanks. I love you"

"I love you too"

Three hours later Addison was sitting in the waiting room with Callie waiting for Alex to wake up. The operation had gone good; they were just waiting for him to wake up from the anesthesia. Addison had done as promised, she got her cuts cleaned, she changed into some scrubs she was offered and she had the Mercy OBYN do an ultrasound and everything looked good. She was told the cramps were probably due to the physical stress and to take it easy for the next couple of days.

She then called Richard to let them know they were okay. He was very happy to hear from her, he told her the second bomb didn't go off as the bomb squad found it on time and were able to deactivate it. She informed him about Alex and Izzie and asked about everyone else. Apparently everyone was okay; there were only two fatalities, patients who weren't able to be transferred soon enough. As far as the bombers he didn't know anything, apparently the police were still in pursuit, she said a silent prayer for Andrew. Richard asked if she needed anything but she said no, she would keep in contact with him.

Thirty minutes later Callie walked in and hugged her. Addison told her what happened while they waited for Alex to wake up.

"Wow Addie, what a day"

"I know I feel like I could sleep for a week, I am exhausted"

"You should go, I can stay here to check on Alex, also I am sure his friends will be here shortly, George was going to update them after he saw Izzie." Izzie had finally responded, according to the doctors she had no physical wounds, it was just the shock of the bomb and the guns, apparently some old childhood experience had made her react that way but she was going to be okay.

"No, I'll wait; I promised him I would wait"

"Whatever you want. I still can't believe you are having a baby, Karev's baby"

"That was reaction too when I found out"

"I knew you guys had a sexual thing going on, I just didn't think it was something deeper"

"I don't think neither one of us really thought there was anything else until it happened"

"So what are you guys going to do now?"

"I don't know Callie; I guess we'll take it one day at a time"

"Dr. Montgomery" a nurse called her name and she was up from her chair in a second

"Yeah, that's me"

"He's awake and he's asking for you. He's in post op but we'll move him to a room in 10 minutes and you can see him then. I'll come get you once he's moved"

"Thank you"

"Well, it seems like I am not needed to keep you company any more so I am going to find George, and hopefully avoid his friends"

"Callie, he's your husband now you should try to get along with his friends"

"Yeah right, we'll see how well you get along with them. Remember if you need anything call me okay"

"I will, thanks for being here Callie, you're a great friend"

"I know" and she left.

All she needed to do now was wait for the nurse, she was so tired. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again when she felt someone calling her.

"Dr. Montgomery" She got up and was glad to see the nurse again. "Follow me, he's in room 523. He's still a little groggy but mostly awake"

Addison murmured her thanks and entered Alex's room. His arm was bandaged and he had his eyes closed, but as soon as she stepped into the room he opened them.

"Hey" she was an educated woman and all she thought to say was 'hey'

He motioned for her to come closer to the bed, she did and he kissed her "I've been dreaming of doing that"

"Alex is everything you think about sex?"

"No I was dreaming of us, together, happy, with our baby" she had to smile "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. How about you?"

"I am all good now"

"What happened?"

She knew he was referring to the bomb "I spoke to Richard; they found it on time so it didn't detonate. They still haven't caught the guys though"

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine. Izzie is already responsive"

"Good"

She nodded and took the seat besides his bed while holding his hands. They sat there in silence for some time, there were so many things they needed to discuss and yet they said nothing. At one point her eyes closed, she was falling sleep and he noticed.

"Addison go to your hotel, you need to sleep"

"I am not going to leave you alone"

"I am pretty beat myself. I am just going to sleep too" he really didn't want her to leave but she looked to tired that he wanted to make sure she slept.

"Doesn't matter I am not going anywhere"

"Damn you woman, you can be so stubborn"

"Look who's talking"

"All right, since you won't leave and you look like you're about to fall sleep on that chair, how about you get up in this bed with me and sleep"

"You would do anything to get me into bed again"

"Well, technically we never go into bed before, it was just a wall"

"Do you really need to remind me"

"Well it is very unique" Without realizing it she was now in the small hospital bed besides him, she was tired and as soon as he started to caress her hair with his good arm she felt herself giving into sleep. "I love you Addison" was the last thing he said before he too gave into sleep, happy because life had given him another chance, and everything he needed was right there, in that hospital room.

* * *

**_Please don't forget to review. Reviews make my day._**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Well here is the epilogue. I loved writing this story and reading all the reviews. Thanks for reading. I hoep the story met your expectations.

* * *

Seattle Grace Hospital

To any outsider who didn't know the intricacies of the lives of these doctors the scene in front of them would seem weird. A room full of doctors concentrating on the face of a baby boy who was completely healthy; but to anyone who knew these people this was the most natural scene.

"I still say he looks more like Karev" piped in Callie while hovering over the baby

"No, look at his eyes, they are all Addison's" added Derek with a stupid grin in his face

The opinions were thrown back and forth by the occupants of the room in a low voice, all except Mark who just looked intensely at the baby.

"I think he looks like both of us" Alex was mesmerized with his son. He had decided to come into the world a week early, but thankfully he was completely healthy. He was just glad the labor was over because an angry Addison is never good, and she had been angry. She wore he would never touch her again and while he just nodded in that moment, partially because he didn't want to go against anything that she said and partially because the force she was putting on holding his arm didn't really allow him to move a lot, he was however, really hoping she didn't mean that. Regardless of those moments when he thought she was going to bite his head he would do it all over again, because the second his son came into the world his life changes forever.

"How about you ask the mom?" everyone turned around to see Addison awake. She had been exhausted after the birth and had been sleeping for a while.

"Dr. Montgomery, how are you feeling?" asked the always nice George

"Tired but fine. Thanks George. Now how about I see my son up close and I'll tell you who he looks like" Alex took the baby and gave him to Addison. "I think he looks just perfect" she had to wipe a tear out of her eyes, she had only seen him a moment before they had taken him to be cleaned. She wanted to see him immediately after but as a result of being in labor for over 16 hours she fell asleep.

"Well what's the baby's name? Because we can't keep calling him the baby?" asked Richard like an impatient grandfather.

Addison and Alex looked at each other and nodded, they had spoken about the possible names and both agreed on a name they thought would be perfect.

"Alex you want to do the honors?" Addison was giving him the chance to present their son to their friends

"I present to you Andrew Montgomery Karev" an '_awww' was_ heard in the room, mainly from Izzie and Callie, while the men nodded in understanding. Andrew was the man who gave his life for them. The kidnappers had been caught shortly after they escaped but not before they killed Andrew.

"It is a beautiful and very fitting name" Bailey said with water in her eyes "Now I think we should all leave baby Andrew alone with his parents." Protests were heard around the room but Bailey wasn't having any of it "Come on people, this is a hospital and we have work to do."

Everyone reluctantly started clearing out of the room. Cristina Yang was the first one to leave, she looked extremely happy to be out of the room, Izzie and George followed but not before Izzie gave little Andrew a kiss, Meredith was standing awkwardly waiting for Derek who moved close to Addison's bed to kiss her.

"Congratulations Addison" Derek said sincerely and kissed her forehead.

She murmured a thanks and then Derek and Meredith left. The chief followed suit, giving Addison and Alex a smile and congratulating them again.

Miranda came close to her bed before leaving "Addison by experience I know this is one of the happiest days of a woman's life and Karev don't even try messing up. Congratulations" and she left.

Callie made a big speech about how the grandmother should have rights to the baby, but left nonetheless. Mark was now the only one left in the room. He approached the bed without taking his eyes off the baby. Addison knew this was hard for him. She had told Alex everything about her relationship with Mark, so he understood the other man reaction.

"Addy he's so beautiful. You did good."

"Thanks Mark"

"Well Karev, you are a lucky man. I hope you appreciate what you have. Make sure you don't screw up and lose it like I did"

Alex had expected something from him, but his comment was not sincere and Alex couldn't fault the man, after all this could have been his life "Thanks Dr. Sloan. I'll make sure to take care of my treasures"

"You do that" he said and left the room.

Addison was glad to be alone with Alex. She thought of these people as her friends and some of them the family she never had in her blood relatives but she was happy to just be with Alex and her son.

"We did do a pretty great job" Alex was smirking as he stared at his son in Addison's arms

"Yeah, we did. He's beautiful Alex"

"You are beautiful"

"Yeah right, after almost a whole day bringing him in the world I feel anything but beautiful"

"Nonsense, you are always beautiful"

"You say that because you love me"

"I do love you"

"Who would have thought we would be here like this"

"No one, that's for sure. In a way I don't regret what happened that day"

Without saying what day they both knew exactly what he was referring to, the day of the bombing. "I don't either. Alex I don't think I would have ever told you this was your baby otherwise"

It hurt a little to hear her say that but he knew at the moment he deserved it because of his attitude. "I know and I don't blame you. So you see in a weird way that day is what brought us together and now here we are happy with Andrew."

"I know. I love you" the baby took the silence that followed as his cue to sleep, because he closed his eyes and nestled in his mother's arms. Alex climbed into bed with Addison and they both watched their child sleep, they were in love.

"Hey Addie to you remember when you were in labor?"

His tone was serious but she knew where he was going with the question "Oh, you mean what I said about you not touching me ever again?"

"Yeah that. You didn't really mean it right?"

She almost burst out laughing but his face was so serious that she contained herself and pretended to be thinking about it. "Well, I think I could handle it"

He smiled and caressed her face. He loved this aspect of their relationship. They could always kid with each other and she was never one to be quiet.

"You're tired. You should go to sleep." He went to get the baby from her arms but she tightened her hold on Andrew

"Just a little longer Alex. Let's just lay here, just the three of us a little longer"

"Your wish is my command" he kissed her and they moved around that that Andrew was safely in between them. They just laid there looking at each other with their hands entwined. This was all they needed, this was their new hope.

* * *

That's the end. I hope everyone liked it. I wanted to include a little bit of the other characters in the story and I thought this was the best way. Thanks again to all those who read and please review one last time to let me know your thoughts.

* * *


End file.
